There are times when law enforcement officers use deadly force on unarmed or minimally-armed persons. A weapon is needed that can disable a suspect without using deadly force, while still allowing deadly force when necessary. In particular, a weapon is needed that when stored on a user's person is consistently placed in an initial mode for “stun” or “disable”, but can be easily and quickly changed to “deadly”. Making sure the weapon always starts in the disable setting is important since otherwise many officers may choose to leave a multi-mode weapon in the deadly mode. Therefore, a solution that ensures a weapon always starts out in disable mode is needed. Also needed for a multi-ammunition weapon is an integral recording function wherein for each shot fired, the recording function records what type of ammunition was expended for each shot fired of a sequence of shots, and wherein resetting of the recording function is under control of persons other than an assigned user of the weapon.